


Tag, you are it

by bobbohu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Killer Kai, M/M, Murder
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbohu/pseuds/bobbohu
Summary: "O perigo pode se esconder por trás de um rostinho bonito", Byun Baekhyun, um dos melhores alunos da universidade, nunca pensou que aceitar a carona de um conhecido poderia ser tão perigoso, porém ao se deparar com o perigo de nome Kim Jongin - ou, como costumava chamar, professor Kim - percebeu que talvez respeitar o toque de recolher fosse a melhor coisa a se fazer.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai





	Tag, you are it

**Author's Note:**

> Mais um repost, a betagem foi feita pela Senpai, espero que gostem :)

Já passava das 23 horas quando Baekhyun deixou o prédio de Chanyeol. As únicas coisas a serem ouvidas naquela rua deserta eram os passos rápidos do, agora, acastanhado e a batida acelerada de seu coração. “ _Maldita hora em que eu fui aceitar ajudar ele com esse trabalho do Kim_.”, ele pensava enquanto em sua mente passava as inúmeras reportagens sobre o assassino em série que estava à solta pela cidade. 

Byun Baekhyun, nada mais era do que um dos melhores alunos da Seoul National University. Desde pequeno sempre ajudou seu melhor amigo nos trabalhos, mesmo que a matéria não estivesse em sua grade curricular. E, apesar de ser o típico aluno de exatas, ele sempre fora o melhor da turma em biologia – ainda mais quando se tratava de anatomia, que, por acaso, era a matéria que sempre deixava Chanyeol sem dormir à noite. 

O acastanhado riu baixo ao lembrar da surpresa que foi descobrir que o mais alto havia passado para o curso que tanto sonhava, mas ficou feliz ao ver que os olhos do grandalhão brilhavam enquanto ele segurava o papel de admissão da SNU em medicina. E ficou ainda mais feliz ao ver a sua carta de admissão para matemática aplicada, mesmo sabendo que já tinha passado. 

Baekhyun teve seus devaneios interrompidos por uma buzina vindo de um carro preto com os vidros escuros, o que lhe causou um pequeno ataque cardíaco. Resolveu apertar o passo, mas gelou ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado de dentro do grande carro que – agora – estava com as janelas abaixadas. 

— Professor Kim! — Exclamou ao ver o moreno sorrindo de dentro do carro. 

— Entra, eu vou te dar uma carona, é muito perigoso ficar na rua a essa hora da noite. — O mais novo sequer pensou duas vezes antes de adentrar o veículo, se sentando no banco do passageiro e deixando sua respiração se normalizar. — Agora me diz, o que você ‘tá fazendo aqui fora essa hora? Já passou muito da hora do toque de recolher. 

— Eu fui ajudar Chanyeol com um trabalho, não achei que fosse terminar tão tarde. De qualquer forma eu moro perto. 

— Vocês, jovens, se veem como imortais, não é possível. — O Kim disse prestando atenção na rua a sua frente. — Mesmo morando perto ainda é perigoso sair assim. 

— Desculpa, professor Kim, eu sei que foi idiota da minha parte fazer isso e... 

— Jongin. Estamos fora do colégio, Baekhyun, não precisa me chamar de professor. 

— Tudo bem, profes... Jongin. — O mais novo se corrigiu rapidamente. — Eu tive sorte de encontrar o senhor. 

— É, teve sorte. — Jongin divagou enquanto um sorriso maldoso surgia em seus lábios. — Sabe, Baekhyun, você sempre foi um dos meus alunos favoritos, mesmo não sendo da minha classe. — O carro havia parado em um estacionamento que o mais baixo não conhecia. 

— Como assim? — Seu coração acelerava novamente. — Jongin, por que paramos aqui? 

— Você sempre foi um dos únicos com quem eu conseguia conversar de verdade. Aqueles mongoloides da SNU só sabem concordar com tudo o que eu digo sem questionar porque querem ganhar pontos e mais pontos, mesmo que isso lhes custe a dignidade. — O Kim se virou para Byun e levou sua mão ao queixo do menor. — Mas você não. Você sabe a sua capacidade e não precisa se rebaixar por pouca coisa. — O silêncio pairou entre os dois enquanto o mais velho se aproximava lentamente até estar perto o bastante para sussurrar. — Uma pena ter que acabar assim. 

— C-como assim? — Sua voz começara a falhar devido à proximidade do homem. — Jongin, o que você está fazendo? 

— Você nunca conhece totalmente alguém, Baekhyun. — O sorriso maldoso agora estava de volta em seu rosto. — Pode ter um assassino ao seu lado. 

— J-Jong... 

— Acho que você já pode me chamar de Kai, ou o assassino mais procurado de Seoul. Pode escolher. 

Nesse momento, o coração do acastanhado foi a mil ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos gelaram. O mais novo estava sem reação, o assassino em série que estampava as manchetes dos jornais era o professor de anatomia de seu melhor amigo, mas a pior parte não era aquilo – longe de ser, na verdade. A pior parte era que Baekhyun agora era sua presa. 

As súplicas mudas e incessáveis vindas do fundo da garganta do Byun foram interrompidas por uma gargalhada alta vinda do mais velho, que parecia se divertir muito com aquela cena. 

— Tsc, tsc, tsc. — Disse enquanto balançava o indicador em forma de um “não” na frente da face do rapaz, como se faz com uma criança ao lhe dar uma bronca. — Eu já te falei que você sempre foi um dos meus alunos favoritos, certo? Vou te dar uma chance. — Um sorriso de canto começava a surgir, cada movimento seu parecia ser tão friamente calculado que Baekhyun tinha medo do que se passava naquela mente sádica. — Vamos jogar um jogo, tudo bem? 

— Que tipo de jogo? — O peito do menino parecia um tambor, o coração batia tão forte que até mesmo Jongin conseguia ouvi-lo facilmente, o que só fazia o sorriso do mais velho aumentar de tamanho. 

— Um pega-pega comum. Acho que você já brincou disso quando era mais novo, não? — Baekhyun assentiu, já começando a olhar ao redor calculando para onde iria correr assim que saísse do carro. — Não adianta olhar ao redor, tudo ‘tá fechado. O toque de recolher, lembra? — Um sorriso sádico apareceu em seu rosto. — Ninguém. Confia. Em. Ninguém. 

“ _Merda_ ”, a mente do mais baixo ia a mil por minuto, calculando o que fazer, “ _Pedir ajuda ‘tá fora de questão, eu preciso ganhar tempo_ ”. 

— Isso ‘tá injusto, J-Jongin. — Ele murmurou, tentando ganhar tempo e teve como resposta de Kai uma sobrancelha arqueada. — Você é professor de anatomia e faz dança, sabe que seu condicionamento físico é muito melhor que o de um pivete sedentário. 

— Bom ponto, Byun. — Ele riu baixo. — Alguma sugestão então? — Baekhyun abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompido antes mesmo de começar. — Uma sugestão que não envolva te deixar fugir tão facilmente, afinal, você já sabe quem eu sou. 

— Que tal um acordo? — Um murmúrio baixo foi ouvido. — Já que você gosta de jogos, que tal um tipo de esconde-esconde? — O de cabelos castanhos sabia que estava mexendo com fogo, porém era sua única forma de tentar escapar. 

— Não seja bobo, Byun, não tem muito por onde se esconder aqui. Tem certeza disso? 

— E-eu não terminei, — Era quase impossível para Baekhyun não gaguejar, talvez fosse o sorriso psicótico do professor de anatomia, ou talvez a proximidade de seus corpos naquele carro que parecia tão pequeno para ele. — não é só um esconde-esconde. Uma hora. — O semblante confuso na face do moreno foi a confirmação que o mais novo precisava para continuar a falar. — Se você não me encontrar antes disso, eu posso ir embora e fingir que essa noite nunca aconteceu. Se me encontrar, bem — Ele engoliu em seco. —, pode fazer o que quiser comigo. 

— Gosto da forma otimista como você pensa. — Kai se aproximou lentamente, fazendo o outro poder sentir sua respiração quente em seu rosto. — Uma hora, Byun. Começando... agora. — Ele soprou contra os lábios do rapaz e logo em seguida destravou a porta atrás do outro. 

As pernas de Baekhyun pareciam ter criado vida própria, correndo como nunca correram na vida. O desespero por achar um lugar e o cansaço devido a corrida impediam o raciocínio preciso do rapaz, que até minutos atrás estava calculando todas as suas rotas de fuga. O primeiro pensamento a vir em sua mente foi que ele precisava, urgentemente, se esconder até saber o que fazer. 

Em pouco tempo, Byun já estava na rua de trás, escondido nas sombras entre as caçambas de lixo e dando graças à Deus por ter escolhido sair de roupas pretas naquele dia. “ _Meu celular_ ”, foi a primeira coisa que pensou quando seu cérebro voltou a funcionar, “ _Eu posso_ _ligar_ ‘ _pra_ _polícia, ou ‘pra Chanyeol_ ”. 

— Chanyeol? Eu não tenho muito tempo, mas liga ‘pra polícia, o professor Kim é o-... — Ele foi interrompido pela voz de Kai que não parecia estar tão longe. 

— Baekhyun, Baekhyun, onde está? 

— Ele é o Kai, eu ‘tô em um estacionamento perto da antiga igreja da cidade eu acho. Liga rápido! 

— Baek-... Não... Ouvin-... Nada. Parece... Você... Túnel. — Foi tudo o que Baekhyun conseguiu ouvir antes da ligação cair. 

“ _Era só o que me faltava agora, puta merda._ ”, pensou Baekhyun que olhou o único ponto de sinal do celular e suspirou baixo, guardando-o no bolso. 

O som de passos próximos e uma risadinha maldosa seguida de um “achei” fez o rapaz acordar para a realidade, sua única saída era se manter escondido por mais meia hora. O menino levantou devagar, evitando fazer barulho, e seguiu até a próxima rua, se mantendo escondido nas sombras enquanto percorria o caminho. A última coisa que queria fazer era chamar a atenção de Jongin para si. 

Três ruas depois e sua mente já mal funcionava, por mais que soubesse que tinha uma resistência altíssima, todo aquele tempo correndo e se obrigando a manter sua respiração baixa e controlada estava acabando com sua estamina. Ele precisava de descanso urgentemente. Baekhyun se recostou na parede da última rua e pegou o celular, 10% de bateria e faltavam apenas 5 minutos, estava tão perto de acabar que ele se deixou soltar o ar um pouco mais alto. Péssima escolha. 

— Baekhyun? — Kai disse alto e riu ainda mais alto em seguida. — Eu sei que você está aqui. 

“ _5 minutos, eu ainda consigo correr._ ”, pensou e logo começou a correr como nunca havia corrido antes. Os passos de Jongin podiam ser ouvidos no começou da rua, lentos e calmos, como se o tempo não importasse. 

— Eu vejo você, Baek. — Ele riu, o menino podia sentir o sorriso maldoso se formando em seus lábios mesmo sem sequer vê-lo. 

_3 minutos_. E seu desespero voltou quando, ao chegar no final daquela rua, encontrou um portão trancado. Os passos de Jongin se aproximavam cada vez mais, acompanhando a frequência cardíaca do Byun que apenas subia e o fazia pensar que teria um infarto a qualquer segundo. 

_2 minutos_. Baekhyun praticamente esmurrava aquele portão na tentativa falha de chamar a atenção de alguém, não chamar Kai para si já tinha deixado de ser uma alternativa há muito tempo. 

_1 minuto_. Faltava pouco, mas não o suficiente. A respiração baixa de Kai perto de sua orelha foi o suficiente para fazer o mais novo se virar e encarar o mais alto que lhe apresentava seu melhor sorriso. 

— Te peguei, agora está com você. 

O sorriso já havia sumido de seu rosto, dando espaço a um semblante sério que parecia estudar o corpo de Baekhyun. Tudo de um modo tão profissional que o rapaz só via na sua frente o professor de biologia da faculdade e nada além disso. Súplicas murmuradas saiam rapidamente dos lábios do mais novo, porém foram caladas na mesma velocidade que vinham pelos lábios grossos do Kim. 

Os lábios ternos e macios de Jongin envolviam a boca do Byun em um beijo tão calmo que mal parecia que há menos de 5 minutos atrás eles estavam em um sistema presa-caçador. O sutil beijo de Kai foi a última coisa que Baekhyun sentiu antes de uma dor aguda dominar seu corpo e ele sentir sua vida ir embora junto com o sangue que saía de seu corpo, onde o punhal do Kim estava cravado. Em pouco tempo, o corpo já sem vida do rapaz caia nos braços do assassino, a parte traseira de seu suéter preto estavam encharcadas com seu sangue, mas isso não pareceu ter qualquer efeito sobre Jongin que, sem qualquer remorso, retirou o punhal das costas do menino e terminou seu trabalho sujo. 

Na manhã seguinte, Kim Jongin se olhava no espelho enquanto terminava de arrumar seu cabelo. Na televisão passava a reportagem sobre Byun Baekhyun, o melhor aluno das SNU, que naquela manhã fora encontrado esquartejado no beco próximo a sua casa. Apenas mais uma vítima de Kai. Ao se lembrar dos cortes meticulosamente calculados, da sensação da pele macia do menor em contato com as suas mãos ágeis, Jongin abriu um sorriso lateral. 

— Você foi o meu melhor brinquedo, Baekhyun. 


End file.
